El caso pendiente
by MariaSelene
Summary: Elisabeth tiene un caso pendiente y Shinichi y Heiji tendrán que ayudarla....


El caso pendiente. Recuerdos desde España.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Moshi moshi?...Javi! Si, si claro….nos vemos…chao Creo que ya es hora…

En la agencia de detectives Mouri.

qué? De viaje a ESPAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Si, pero no chille señor Mouri –dijo Eli con una sonrisa- mis amigos de España nos han invitado a ir allí durante una semana, va a haber un gran concierto conmemorativo y muchos de mis compañeros van a participar, me han enviado las entradas, ya les he enviado dos a Hattori y a Kazuha, al profesor y a Ai, otra a Sonoko y estas tres son para vosotros.

Y..donde dormiremos –preguntó Ran

En la residencia donde yo vivía antes, allí hay habitaciones de sobra…

Bah! Una residencia yo paso de ir…

PAPA!

Déjalo Ran, es una lastima –dijo Eli con cara de pena- con la cantidad de jovencitas guapas que hay en la residencia esperando conocer al famoso Kogoro Mouri….en fin que se le va a hacer…

JOVENCITAS! VENGAAAA VAMOS A HACER LA MALETA! GUAPISIMAS ESPERADME!

¬¬ lo tienes controlado no Eli?

xD es muy sencillo…tu padre es muy predecible Ran…a por cierto…echa ropa ligera que allí hace mucha más calor que aquí ok?

Vale…oye Eli, se lo has dicho a Shinichi?

Ehh…si hable con él esta mañana….pero no puede venir..esta bastante metido en su caso y no puede dejarlo ahora…

Vaya…si tan difícil es el caso…por qué no te pide ayuda?

Bueno…ya sabes como es…su caso es su caso…

Ya…-dijo Ran con tono triste

Es verdad que quiere resolverlo por si mismo pero…también es cierto que se esta esforzando al maximo para resolverlo y poder volver…por que aunque no lo diga…te echa mucho de menos Ran..

·/· a mi?

Si, ¬¬ la prueba es que te llama a ti mas que a mi….bueno –Eli cambió rápidamente de tema pues notaba la asesina mirada de su hermano- preparad las maletas que mañana nos vamos en el avión de las 10 ok?

Aeropuerto de Málaga

al fin en Españaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!aquí voy a conocer a muchísimos chicos guapos!

Sonoko…siempre pensando en lo mismo….

Venga Ran, aprovéchate que nos encontramos en el lugar más exótico de Europa, olvídate de Shinichi y buscate un morenazo….

Sonoko!

Y tú también Kazuha…..leí en una revista que los chicos españoles están catalogados como los más buenorros de Europa…no Eli?

Ein? Bueno….-/- si…eso dicen…dicen que son los más apasionados y romanticos…

Lo veis? Venga olvidaos de esos dos detectives de pacotilla y busquémonos unos buenos morenitos…¬

Por cierto profesor…me preparó eso que le pedí?

Si Eli-chan aquí lo he traido…

Genial..

ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISABETHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Eli se volvió. Un chico y una chica corrían hacia ellos como locos, esquivando y saltando sobre maletas.- BIENVENIDAAAAA

Ana! Javi! Holaaaaaaaaaaaa -gritó Eli. Los demás se quedaron atontados viendo la escena, Eli hablaba en español muy rápido con esos dos chicos. El chico era alto, fuerte, moreno y de ojos grises, la chica era morena de piel, mas baja, con el cabello rubio y ensortijado y unos bonitos ojos marrones. Abrazaban a Eli con fuerza mientras parloteaban sin parar.- ups espaerad casi me olvido de mis invitados Profesor Agasa reparta los traductores. –Agasa repartió los pequeños aparatos.

Son idea de Eli, son unos traductores, todo lo que oigais en español estos aparatitos lo transformaran al japones y todo lo que digais lo direis en español. –todos se pusieron los aparatos en la oreja.

Bien vamos a probarlos me oís bien?

Si…-contestaron todos

Woooooooo, hablan españollllllllll! Qué pasada! –Eli les explicó con rapidez a los dos chicos la función del aparatito y los dos se quedaron embobados.

Bueno os presentaré, estos dos de aquí son mis mejores amigos, este es Javi Jiménez y ella es Ana Sanchez…

Encantados –respondieron a la vez

Y esta es por asi decirlo mi nueva familia , este es el Profesor Agasa, un genio de los inventos, mi vecino, es casi parte de mi familia, esta es Ai Haibara su nieta –qué guapa, exclamó Javi- este es Heiji Hattori el detective de Osaka, ella es su amiga de la infancia y amiga mía, Kazuha Toyama, esta es mi compañera de clase y amiga Sonoko Suzuki, este es el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, con quien trabajo como detective, este es Conan Edogawa que vive con ellos y esta es Ran Mouri..

Ran? –preguntó Javi- vaya…así que esta es la famosa Ran…

En serio? Esta es la Ran de Shinichi?

Si –contestó Eli con una sonrisa- la misma.

Wooo –dijo Ana- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! Shinichi no paraba de hablar de ti cuando venía…- Ran y Conan se pusieron como dos tomates…

Por cierto, Shinichi no ha venido? –preguntó Javi

No, está liado con un caso y no ha podido venir…

Vaya….yo que quería darle una lección a ese aprendiz de detective…

Jajajajja –rió Eli- eso fue hace mucho Javi…Shinichi ahora es un gran detective, es de los mejores de Japón….

Lo mismo da…¬¬u

Bueno y adonde vamos ahora…las maletas se las han mandado a la residencia, así que podemos ir a tomar algo no os parece?

Si, no es mala idea –dijo Sonoko muy emocionada, entonces susurró a Kazuha y a Ran- ese chico está buenisimo….

Si…-dijo Kazuha- es muy, muy guapo….

Pues si…-dijo Ran, mientras Heiji y Conan taladraban con la mirada al español y miraban celosamente a ambas chicas.

Eh…Javi..yo..-dijo Eli con una sonrisa triste- quiero ir a un sitio antes de nada…

Óò –Javi se quedó mirándola- esta bien Eli…te acompañaremos.

Anduvieron durante un rato, y en ese trayecto Eli estuvo muy callada. Javi la miraba de vez en cuando con ojos preocupados, Conan sin embargo la miraba intrigado…a donde quería ir? Al final llegaron a su destino…el cementerio? Se asombraron todos. Eli se dirigió a un pequeño quiosco de flores, compró un ramito de claveles blancos y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Javi…a partir de aquí quiero ir sola –dijo ella de espaldas.

No Eli espera! –pero Ana calló cuando Javi estiró su brazo para que se callara.

Esta bien Eli, te esperaremos en la cafeteria de Max, vale?

Vale –afirmo Eli- por cierto Javi…no les he contado nada de lo que pasó…podrías contarselo tú?

Que? Ellos no lo saben –Eli negó con la cabeza- lo sabe Shinichi? –ella volvió a negar. Javi suspiró –está bien Eli…yo se lo explicaré todo, pero tienes que contarselo a tu hermano…

Ya hablare con él esta noche –dijo mientras entraba en el cementerio- gracias Javi.

De nada, venga vamonos, hay mucho que contar…

Crees que es buena idea dejarla entrar sola? –pregunto Ana preocupada

Confia en Eli…ella es muy fuerte…

Caminaron durante un rato más, pero Conan casi se inmutó, solo tenía en su cabeza la triste mirada de su hermana y su figura entrando en el cementerio. ¿Quién hay en ese cementerio? ¿qué fue lo que le paso? ¿por qué no se lo ha contado?

Bueno hemos llegado -entraron en una cafetería. Su dueño, un señor grandote y bigotudo, tenía cara afable y parecía muy contento- este es Max, es nuestro gran amigo y camarada..

Vaya traes nuevos amigos Javi?

Si..son amigos de Eli..

ELI HA VUELTO? No me digas que Selene ha vuelto a resurgir de sus cenizas como los fénix?

No, Max no…ha regresado Elisabeth…pero Selene no se si regresará algun dia…-dijo Javi con una triste sonrisa

Bueno…lo importante es que haya venido…y donde esta?

Ha ido a visitar a un viejo amigo…

Así que ha ido a visitarle…ella sola? –Javi afirmó- bueno…algo es algo…

Si…bueno sirvenos algo fresquito Max que hace mucha calo! –dijo Ana

Marchando!

Todos se sentaron en una mesa grande que había en el centro de la cafetería, mientras servían los refrescos, Conan echó un vistazo a las fotos de las paredes, había fotos del camarero, de los clientes y…

ehh! Es Nene-chan! –todos se volvieron sorprendidos- es ella! Nene-chan canta?

Cantaba…- Javi tomo un aspecto serio- no se por qué ella no os ha contado nada, aunque me hago una idea…

Lo que no entiendo..-dijo Ana- es por qué ni siquiera se lo ha contado a Shinichi…es su hermano..deberia saberlo…

Estoy seguro…de que no quería preocuparle…ya sabes que Shinichi es muy importante para ella…bueno…no se por donde empezar…vereis…en la residencia donde vivimos, pues allí empezamos un grupo, a tocar y hacer música, pronto tuvimos éxito y nos hicimos muy famosos, nuestro grupo se llamaba Mitology, y todos actuábamos con pseudónimos, yo era Helios, Ana era Eos, Alex Endimión y Eli era Selene. Todo nos iba estupendamente, hasta…hasta que secuestraron a Alex…

Fue algo horrible –continuó Ana- aquella tarde Alex y Eli habían quedado para ir juntos a un restaurante a cenar, pero Alex nunca llegó a la cita. A Elisabeth entonces la llamaron por telefono y nos advirtieron de su secuestro…Javi y yo insistimos en llamar a la policía pero…

Ella salió a buscarle, y lo encontró realmente…cuando Eli entro y encontró al secuestrador este apuntaba a Alex con su pistola en la cabeza…

#Flash back#

vaya…veo que me has encontrado Selene…eres muy lista…o muy ingenua…

sueltale!

Ahh te refieres a este…el no es mi objetivo…mi objetivo real…eres tu…

Yo?

Si…asi que el ya no me es util…despidete..

Selene…te quiero mas que a nadie en este mundo…

#fin del Flash Back#

entonces oimos un disparo desde abajo donde estabamos con la policía, subimos lo mas rapido que pudimos, pero cuando llegamos el secuestrador ya se había ido y Elisabeth estaba sentada en una esquina…-Ana volvió a callar

Al…al principio no entendí por qué estaba allí…conociéndola seguro que habría ido tras el secuestrador…pero entonces me di cuenta de que en sus brazos estaba Alex…con…con un disparo en la cabeza y Eli ausente y cubierta de sangre – Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko se llevaron las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, Conan y Heiji se miraban sin podérselo creer- desde aquel día… Elisabeth cambió radicalmente, dejó la musica, dejo los libros de misterio, dejo de cantar, de sonreir…

Durante los primeros días estaba como ausente, pero después, empezó a pasarse los dias enteros llorando, no comia, no hablaba…nada…era como una muerta en vida…pensamos que con el tiempo lo superaría, aunque superar el darte cuenta de que amas a una persona cuando esta ya no esta es muy duro, pero Eli era una chica fuerte y podía superarlo..o eso pensamos…

Pero nos equivocamos, un dia se encerró en el cuarto de baño, y como no contestaba me asuste y eché la puerta abajo…Eli se había cortado las venas…gracias a Dios reaccionamos rápido y no le paso nada, pero comprendimos que en España y con nosotros Eli jamás se recuperaría, así que llamé a sus padres y la enviamos a Los Angeles…nunca olvidare la imagen de aquella chica que subia en ese avión, una chica que solo era la sombra de lo que fue un día…Nos comunicabamos con frecuencia…pero no la notamos mejorar, la ultima noticia que recibimos de ella fue que se iba a Japón a vivir con Shinichi….y ….cuando la hemos visto bajar del avión…nos dimos cuenta de que ella había vuelto a ser ella misma…y estoy seguro a que todo es gracias a Shinichi…

Y el secuestrador? –preguntó Heiji

Aún sigue en libertad…y la policía no tiene ni la mas minima pista –dijo Ana

Lo que me hace pensar en una cosa –confesó Javi- solo espero que a la cabeza loca de Eli no le haya entrado la idea de ir en busca del asesino de Alex…

Dios mio –susurró Ran- es horrible…pero cuando ella llegó a Japón yo no note nada tan grave?

Esto paso hace un año, el concierto es para conmemorar la fecha de su muerte, paso mas de medio año aquí, un par de meses con sus padres y un tiempecillo con vosotros –dijo Ana- al menos ya casi es la misma de siempre…aunque espero que Shinichi no se enfade demasiado con ella…

Mira por ahí viene….un momento..esa no es la mamá de Alex?

Así es Elisabeth se acercaba hacia la cafetería hablando con una señora de faz dulce pero mirada triste que parecia estar bastante preocupada por Eli. Ella solo sonreía tristemente mirando al suelo, después se dieron un abrazo, se despidieron y Eli entró en la cafeteria.

Parecía cansada, con la mirada gacha, sus ojos se posaron en una de las fotos de un concierto, sonrió, cerró los ojos y se acercó a la mesa, al lado de Conan.

bueno –dijo- se lo has contado ya?

Si…lo he hecho…qué tal te ha ido?

Bien, bien, la tumba estaba muy bonita, muy cuidada y llena de flores..allí me encontré con su madre que me ha regañao..

Ehh?

Me ha dicho que las dos cosas que Alex mas queria en este mundo eran la musica y yo….y ella me ha regañado porque he abandonado las dos cosas…es curioso…parece tan calmada…es una mujer muy fuerte…y no me guarda rencor ya que fui yo…la que le quitó a su hijo…

Como vuelvas a decir algo de eso me voy a enfadar de verdad Elisabeth! –dijo Javi muy serio- estoy más que harto de esto, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que dejes esa tonteria de que la muerte de Alex fue culpa tuya, me tienes frito Lizzzzzzzzzzz!

Sabes una cosa Javi? –dijo Eli con una pirada pícara- estas muy guapo cuando te enfadas

Ein? -·/·- ¬/¬ de, dejate de tonterías…siempre me haces igual…es imposible enfadase contigo…

lo se! –dijo volviendo a sonreir- bueno! A donde nos vais a llevar señores guías?

Pues…-dijo Ana meditando- no tengo ni idea

Por qué no vamos a la residencia y ya de paso visitas al maestro…creo que tiene un regalo para ti –dijo Javi con una sonrisa que hizo que Sonoko, Kazuha y Ran se sonrojaran.

Conozco esa sonrisa ¬¬ que tramas…

Yo? –repitió Javi- no se de que me hablas…

Mientras Eli y Javi se metían el uno con el otro Conan miraba una de las fotos del grupo. Él había conocido a Alex. Cuando venía a España a visitar a Eli, Alex era un chico moreno de ojos marrones, era muy popular entre todas las niñas, pero no sabia por qué Alex no le tragaba, siempre notaba su mirada en la coronilla, sobre todo cuando estaba con Eli. Siempre se llevó mejor con Javi que con Alex, excepto cuando jugaban al futbol, entonces los tres eran un auténtico equipo, y cuando hacían alguna travesura. Aún con todo eso, Alex era un buen chaval, y él sabía que Eli le gustaba mucho. Tanto tiempo queriendo saber la verdad y ahora…jamás se hubiese imaginado que Eli hubiese sufrido tanto…ahora lo veía, veía la cicatriz de la muñeca, como no la había visto antes? El reloj la tapaba en parte. Por qué no se lo había contado antes, él le había contado su problema por qué ella no? Pensó, qué habría hecho él en su lugar? No quería ni pensarlo, ahora entendía por qué el otro día ella se puso tan mal…

Después de tomar algo marcharon hacia la residencia donde vivían Javi y Ana. Era un gran edificio parecido a un hotel, rodeado de canchas de deporte, con muchos chicos y chicas, que saludaban a Javi muy efusivamente, sobre todo chicas que cuchicheaban cuando el pasaba.

vaya Javi –dijo Ran- eres muy popular aquí…

esto../ bueno un poco…

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TIO WENO CASATE CONMIGO!

Un poco…¬¬ -dijo Ana- recibe ofertas de matrimonio todos los dias aunque siempre rechaza a todos tanto a chicas como a chicos….

o/o Ana! –dijo Javi todo colorado- para ya! Mira ahí vienen las chicas.. –Unas chicas se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos, algunas gritaban "SELENEEEEE" y cuando llegaron a ella la abrazaron, gritando, riendo, llorando…

Has vuelto, has vuelto! –decía una- pensé que Helios nos tomaba el pelo…

Por qué te llaman helios –susurró Conan a Javi

Es mi nombre artístico, muy pocas personas me conocen como Javi, creo que las hay que no saben siquiera que me llamo así, como a Ana y a Eli, nadie las llaman así, cuando éramos el grupo todos nos conocían por nuestros nombres artísticos y aunque el grupo dejó de existir, la gente siguió llamándonos así. –Javi entonces les contó de dónde provenían, les contó el mito de Selene y Endimión, y el de los hermanos de esta Helios y Eos- a la hora de repartir los nombres no tuvimos dudas de que Eli sería Selene por su amuleto en forma de luna…

Qué tiene de especial ese amuleto? –preguntó Kazuha

Es un regalo que le hizo Shinichi la ultima vez que se vieron, eso y un balón de futbol –rió Javi- a cambio ella le regalo su libro de Sherlock Holmes, escrito de forma sencilla y a mano.

Ese libro lo conozco! –exclamó Ran- está en la biblioteca de la casa de Shinichi, lo tiene como un tesoro…

En ese libro Eli aprendió el japonés, era muy valioso para ella por eso se lo dio a Shin..

Javi –preguntó Conan- tú sabes por qué Nene-chan dejo de escribir a Shinichi?

Tu la llamas Nene-chan? Solo Shinichi la llama así…

Es por que me parezco mucho a él cuando tenía mi edad –arregló Conan

Pues si que os pareceis…bueno Eli quería muchísimo y quiere a Shinichi pero… no soportaba que él se tirase todo el rato hablándole de Ran en sus cartas

QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?

Si . aquí hablaba mucho de ella, pero en sus cartas…Ran esto, Ran lo otro…recuerdo una vez que se puso furiosa porque le contó una aventura que tuvo cuando Ran se quedó encerrada jugando al escondite…iba por los pasillos gritando como una posesa: "Ran esto…Ran lo otro…estoy hartaaaa!" era muy gracioso…incluso llego a decir que iría a Japón a conocer a esa niña que tenía tan embrujado a su hermano…jajajajaja –Conan y Ran estaban como dos tomates, Heiji y Kazuha se reían y Ai miraba a Eli como reía y bromeaba con otras chicas- siempre pensé que se ponía celosa porque no podía controlar a su hermanito…aunque….Alex siempre pensó que Shinichi fue el primer amor de Eli….

El primer amor?

Si pero…es su hermano…así que yo no le he dado ninguna importancia, además Eli siempre dice que no se ha enamorado nunca…

Y no lo he hecho…

ELI! O.o

¬¬ qué les estabas contando?

Yo? Jejeje nada nada…

Como que nada? Por qué Ran está tan roja? Qué les has contado Javi?

Yo…bueno…nada…je..je

Ja-viiii…un momento…no les habrás contado eso? –Javi asintió- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! –gritó Eli todo colorada- idiota por qué cuentas nada?

Bueno yo…vamos no creo que Shinichi se enfade porque yo diga que se tiraba todo el rato hablando con ella…o es porque he dicho que tu te ponías histérica –decía Javi con voz picarona

IMBËCIL! –gritó mientras corria detrás de Javi- como te pille te vas a enterar!

Estos dos…-susurró Ana- nunca cambiaran…

Y a ti eso te pone triste no? –preguntó Haibara

Que? –·/·- bueno yo…

A ti te gusta mucho Javi no?

Si…pero a él le gusta otra persona –dijo mirando a Eli y Javi que aún corrían- y yo no puedo competir con esa persona…

Es Eli?

Si –afirmó Ana con mirada triste- le gusta desde siempre, pero como no quiere perderla como amiga no se lo ha querido decir, además el dice que no es correspondido y que no esta a la altura…aunque no se que quiere decir con eso…Eli es mi mejor amiga, pero Javi la conoce mucho mejor que yo…

Finalmente consiguieron llegar a la casa del maestro. Era una casa grande de estilo japones con un inmenso jardin y un gran arbol en una esquina. Entraron en el patio de la casa, sentado en el tatami tomando una taza de té había un anciano.

Konnichiwa Yokiani-sama –susurró Eli

Esa voz tan angelical solo pertenece a una persona, konnichiwa Eli-kun –dijo sonriendo el anciano mientras se levantaba y le daba un gran abrazo- me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, has crecido mucho..

Qué va qué va para nada –rió Eli- usted sin embargo se encuentra en muy buena forma…

Yo conozco esa vocecita –dijo una señora que bajaba las escaleras- Eli-chan! Has venido!

No podía faltar, se lo debo

Vaya –rió el anciano- veo que Shinichi a hecho un buen trabajo contigo…pero pasad pasad sentaos…

Todos se sentaron, la señora Yokiani sirvió té y pastas. El salon era grande y había numerosos cuadros, Ran se levantó y empezó a observarlos de cerca, mientras Eli hacía las presentaciones.

Wauuuuuuu estos cuadros son muy buenos, los ha hecho usted señor Yokiani?

Nooo qué va jovencita…todos estos cuadros los ha pintado Eli, verdad?

En serio? Son geniales! Tienes mucho talento…hay algo que no sepas hacer?

Pues claro! No soy perfecta Ran, soy una patosa con los deportes…sobre todo en el futbol..

Por eso Shinichi le regalo su balon de futbol, para que practicase –dijo el anciano- era horrorosamente mala, recuerdo que Javi y tu hermano se desesperaban contigo…

¬ bueno, bueno dejadme ya…que se de uno que para pintar a un humano todavía hace el truco de los palotes…

Por cierto jovencita, dices que te llamas Ran?

Si

Vaya asi que esta es tu rival no Eli?

¬¬ dejarse de chorradas…

Ten pruébate esto –dijo la señora dándole un paquete- quiero ver si te queda bien –Eli asintió y subió a cambiarse.

Perdone –dijo Heiji- podría explicarme que es eso de la rival?

Ahhh es una historia muy curiosa –sonrió el anciano- Eli siempre ha sentido mucho cariño por su hermano, tanto que al principio cuando era pequeñita, le costaba entender que Shinichi era su hermano e insistia en que serian novios cuando creciesen. Después cuando ya lo asumió, dias después, empezó a ser muy protectora con él y aunque no lo quiere demostrar creo que es una de las personas mas importantes para ella. Cuando Shinichi contaba cosas de ti, Eli se ponia furiosa porque no te conocia y no sabia si eras buena para el y claro, porque tu estabas todo el año con el y ellos solo podian pasar un mes juntos. Y después está que su hermanito es el tipo de chico que le gusta –el anciano volvio a reir- esa cabeza de chorlito no dara su brazo a torcer a ningun chico que no este a la altura de su hermano…

Vaya –dijo Kazuha- aunque es normal, normalmente solemos poner a nuestros hermanos o padres como chicos ideales…

Si –dijo la anciana- pero eso Alex nunca lo entendió…por eso odiaba a Shinichi y muchas veces a Javi tambien…

Bueno, es que yo era su hermanito de invierno…ademas…Alex era muy, muy celoso…

Vaya…-dijo Ran- parece que conoceis mucho a Shinichi…

Si es un buen chico muy extrovertido y con mucha cara dura…igual que Eli, son identicos en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en expresar sus sentimientos, a Eli le cuesta muchisimo…

Ya estoy…

Woooooooooooooooooooooo –Eli entró en el salon con un traje chino rojo que le quedaba bastante bien- estas muy guapa Nene-chan! –dijo Conan

Siii! Estas preciosa –dijo el anciano- no entiendo por qué no te gusta llevar falda con lo bien que te sienta…

Sin comentarios –susurró Eli y ante la cara estupefacta de los presentes dijo- mejor lo explico yo que si no, no se que sereis capaces de decir, cuando era pequeña había un par de niños a los que les gustaba levantarme la falda, por eso deje de llevarla…

Ahhh –dijo Conan- por eso llevas un pantalón bajo la falda del instituto…

Eso es...pero tu como lo sabes?

El otro dia soplo un poco de viento y vi el borde de unos pantalones cortos…-dijo Conan un poco sonrojado..

Ya…tu tan observador como siempre…bueno y de qué hablabais?

De nada en particular…-dijo la anciana- Ran quieres ver unas fotos de Eli y Shinichi cuando eran pequeños?

Siiiiiii, quiero ver como era Eli de pequeñita…

Oh era una monada, voy por el álbum –la anciana salio de la estancia, mientras Eli se sentaba algo sonrojada- ya estoy aquí! Mira Ran estas son fotos del primer verano que Shinichi pasó aquí…

La señora Yokiani estuvo enseñando muchas fotos de Eli y Shinichi y también de Javi, Ana y Alex. A veces se escuchaban exclamaciones como: que mona! Ohhhh! Kawaiii! Mientras los protagonistas de las fotos se sonrojaban.

aaahhh –dijo Ran- esta me gusta mucho salís muy monos -dijo señalando una foto en la que salían Shinichi y Eli vestidos con kimono frente a un estanque de peces y Ana, Javi y Alex detrás vestidos con kimonos tambien.- y esta también –dijo señalando una en la que aparecían Shinichi y Javi corriendo asustados mientras Eli y Ana les perseguían con una escoba- esto recuerdo que me lo contó…

AHHH kawaiii! –exclamó Kazuha al mismo tiempo que Conan y Eli se sonrojaban hasta las orejas- mira Ran, cuantos años podrian tener aquí dos? Que monos –era una foto muy graciosa, salia un Shinichi muy peque con su trajecito verde y las gafas de la moto de Yukiko, esta en medio y a su lado Eli con un vestidito rosa y dos coletas sujetando una pelota.

Jajajaj que pequeñita –dijo Heiji mirando a Eli- si la pelota es mas grande que ella! Jajajajaj

Ohhh Javi este eres tu? –preguntó Sonoko señalando una foto en la que salia un niño rodeado de peluches dejando a la vista solo la cara. Javi afirmo- que mono!

Si..-suspiró la anciana- parece que fue ayer cuando estabais en el patio jugando a detectives, ha pasado tanto tiempo…habeis crecido tanto…supongo que Shinichi también estara muy mayor..

Si…creo…que tengo una foto suya en la cartera –dijo Eli- si aquí está…-entregó la foto a Ana a la que se le salieron los ojos.

Dios mio! Que bueno que esta! –dijo Ana- está tremendo…virgen santa que bombonazo!

Vaya que guapetón se ha puesto el niño… -dijo la anciana

¬¬ yo no le veo nada en especial –dijo Javi- solo que es mas mayor…

No será que le tienes envidia –dijo el anciano

Yo? Envidia yo? Ja! Ni hablar…

Oye Eli –dijo Ana- Shin tiene novia?

No…aunque eso es un poco relativo –dijo mientras miraba a Ran de reojo

Ufff que suerte tienen algunas –exclamó Ana mientras seguía mirando la foto de Shinichi- por Dios…es que está buenísimo, mira que ojos qué mirada…ay…

Si, si –dijo Javi algo mosca- ya sabemos que Shinichi fue tu primer love…¬¬

·/· calla ya Javi! –Ana se puso todo colorada- eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

Eli –susurró Ran- eso es verdad?

Ehh? Lo del primer amor? –Ran asintió- si es verdad, Shinichi conquistó a muchas chicas, pero el no se interesaba por ninguna…tranquila, que no tuvo ningún amor aquí…

Ni siquiera tu?

Ehh? O.o yo? Pero que dices Ran? Que va que va! Solo soy su hermana, solo eso…- Ran bajó la cabeza- Ran…a mi Shinichi no me gusta…y…-susurró- respecto al primer amor de el creo, no, estoy segura de que…

o/o quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee?

Shhhh! Ran calla! Sera nuestro secreto vale? Yo no te he dicho nada -entonces sonó el telefono, era para Eli- Si?

_Cuanto tiempo sin oir tu voz Selene_...

Eli palideció de golpe y empezó a temblar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, la voz se le quebró pero Conan pudo oir lo que decia…

_me extrañaste? Yo no he parado de pensar en ti…y en nuestro asuntillo pendiente…_

Tu………..

Todos observaban con atención la llamada. Eli estaba cada vez más palida, apretaba los puños y sus ojos estaban rojos por retener las lágrimas y la ira.

Tu…a…asesino…

Javi y Ana se levantaron de pronto muy palidos, Heiji y Conan se miraron. Eli colgó el telefono, con los ojos rojos, la mandibula apretada, los puños cerrados y temblando se acercó a la mesa.

era él…ya sabe que estoy aquí…

lo sabía –dijo Javi- querias que te encontrase! Vas a ir a buscarle!

Por supuesto que si! –dijo Eli con la mirada segura- voy a atraparle para que se pudra en la carcel…

Estás tonta o qué te pasa? –javi comenzó a gritar, ese comportamiento le ponia malo- ese maniaco te busca a ti! Tu eres su objetivo!

Pues si me busca, me va a encontrar….y le haré pagar…el daño que hizo…

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Javi y Ana les buscaron habitaciones, Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko dormían juntas, Conan y Heiji dormian en otra habitación, el profesor y Ai en otra y Kogoro dormía solo. Eli se quedó a dormir en su antigua habitación. Ella estaba en el balcón de su cuarto con vistas al mar, ya se había puesto el pijama y se había soltado y peinado el pelo que lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba por la cintura, pero ahora ondeaba suavemente por la brisa marina. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el mar y en el reflejo de la gran luna llena que reinaba en la noche estrellada. Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta de que un niño había entrado en su cuarto y se había sentado en su cama.

por qué me lo ocultaste? –Elisabeth se volvió sorprendida. Allí estaba él, con sus 17 años encerrado en un cuerpo de un niño de 7, pero con una mirada intensa clavada en ella.

Hmf …-sonrio Eli, dandose la vuelta completamente mientras el viento jugaba con su pelo, daba la impresión de que era una diosa a la que el viento acariciaba- sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento…

Por qué Elisabeth? –dijo Conan muy serio- por qué no me contaste nada, por qué no he sabido de ti en 10 años, por qué no me hiciste saber lo que te pasaba, yo…podría haberte ayudado..POR QUE ELISABETH?

No quería –susurró Eli- no quería preocuparte…

Que no querías preocuparme? –se exasperó Conan- Elisabeth eres mi hermana! Claro que me preocupo por ti!

No me buscaste…

Qué? –Conan se quedó mirando a Eli que había bajado la cabeza, no entendía qué quería decir con eso

Cuando dejé de escribirte…no me buscaste…no intentaste saber que me pasaba…in..incluso me olvidaste…como podía contarte nada si tu ya…no te acordabas de mi…

No te olvide…te escribí muchas cartas…pero tu nunca me respondías…pensé que tú me habías olvidado y si le preguntaba a nuestros padres ellos solo decían que necesitabas vivir allí tu vida, que tenías cosas que hacer aquí y que algún día volverías a visitarme…pero…debiste habermelo dicho…

Mi problema no tienen importancia comparado con el tuyo Shin…

Claro que importa! A mi me importa! Intentaste quitarte la vida por amor de Dios Eli! –Conan se acercó a ella- yo confié en ti, yo te lo conté todo pero tu…

No podía…-dijo Eli con voz quiebra- yo…no soy tan fuerte como aparento…yo…fue mi culpa Shin…si hubiese hecho caso a Javi..Alex no…Alex no…- la voz de Eli se quebró del todo y se echó a llorar. Conan entonces no supo que hacer…qué hubiese hecho el en su lugar? Qué hubiese hecho el si hubiesen matado a Ran sin que él pudiese haber hecho nada…- no fue culpa tuya…tu no sabías que era una trampa, eras joven e inexperta…no eras detective…solo una aficionada…todos cometemos errores…yo…estoy seguro de que Alex no querría verte llorar…

Todos creen que le quería…pero…no le quiero, yo…me puse tan mal por que era mi amigo…y no pude defenderle…me quedé parada sin reaccionar…además…le mataron por mi culpa…si no fuera guapa no me pasaría nada de lo que me pasa…buaaaaaaaa

No digas tonterías Eli, tu no tienes la culpa de ser hermosa, nadie es culpable de eso, por favor deja de llorar, ahora estoy contigo, ya no estas sola –Conan se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lloraba y lloraba. Parecía tan indefensa, tan debil, poco a poco dejó de llorar, se secó las lagrimas y miró a Conan a los ojos.

Gracias hermanito –dijo mientras le daba un calido beso en la mejilla- no se que haría yo sin ti…

O. seguramente estarías echa un desastre –dijo Conan apartándole el pelo de la cara y secando los surcos de las lagrimas- piensas ir a buscar a su asesino?

Si…es mi caso pendiente…no podré vivir tranquila si no le atrapo –se levantó y volvió a asomarse al balcón- además, desde que he venido y fui a visitarle, me vienen a la mente detalles sobre aquel día, creo que el asesino era alguien cercano a nosotros…o si no lo contrató alguien cercano o le dio información, además…tengo un presentimiento…

Eli, prométeme una cosa…que no irás a buscarle tu sola –dijo Conan- prométeme que nos lo dirás a Heiji y a mi y dejarás que te acompañemos…

Shinichi..no quiero meteros en mi problema…Heiji no tiene nada que ver…

Eli..ha sido él el que me ha pedido que te diga esto…lo hemos decidido entre los dos…eres nuestra amiga y compañera…no vamos a dejarte sola en esto…

Está bien…os avisaré…

Asi me gusta buenas noches Nene-chan!

Buenas noches Shin…que descanses…

Y tú tambien!

Y Shinichi!

Si?

Dale las gracias a Heiji de mi parte…

Lo haré, buenas noches –Conan cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Bajó la cabeza, las había aguantado durante todo el rato, pero ahora se le escapaban furtivas de los ojos.

Kudo?

Eh? –Conan levantó la cabeza, el reflejo de las gafas le impedía verle los ojos pero Hattori sabía que su amigo había llorado o estaba a punto de hacerlo- Hattori? Qué haces aquí?

Desperté y no estabas, asi que supuse que habías ido a hablar con Eli…-entraron en su habitación- como ha ido la cosa?

Bueno…creo que ha sido sincera por primera vez desde que llegó…lo ha pasado tan mal…

Le has dicho lo que te dije?

Si, y me ha pedido que te diese las gracias…

Me tiene un poco preocupado…realmente no la conocemos…no sabemos que puede hacer..ni lo que quiere ese maniaco…

No se por qué la busca a ella, pero Eli dice que tiene pistas y que cree que es alguien conocido..

Asi que podría ser alguien de esta misma residencia…

Si…bueno ya es tarde…mañana nos tomaremos las cosas mas en calma y pensaremos mejor…

Si…por cierto…donde anda la habitación de Javi?

Aquí al lado por qué?

¬¬ espero que Sonoko no lo invite a su habitación…

vaya vaya Hattori…estás celoso?

Yo? Lo digo por ti compañero…que pasaria si Ran se enamorase de él?

Oye oye no digas eso ni en broma…-Heiji empezó a reírse- aunque siempre podria enamorarse de Kazuha…

¬¬ será mejor que nos acostemos buenas noches Kudo

Buenas noches –ambos detectives se acostaron un poco moscas con el muchacho español que había llamado tanto la atención de las chicas.

Conan…

Mfgfus….déjame..

Levántate Shinichi –susurró Eli en su oreja- venga dormilón despierta…

Ya es de día?

Si tonto, sois los últimos en levantaros –Conan se giró Heiji aún dormía abrazado a la almohada. En ese momento entró Kazuha con el propósito de despertar al bello durmiente.

HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó a pleno pulmón la chica de Osaka. Pero el detective ni se inmuto- LEVANTATEEEEEEEEEEE –Heiji siguió sin moverse, como respuesta lanzó un gruñido, un suspiro y un murmuro…

Ka…Kazuha…-la chica de Osaka enrojeció hasta las orejas- tonta, quédate aquí…no quiero…que te pase nada..- Kazuha iba poniéndose del color de los tomates, Eli que no quería que Heiji siguiese diciendo cosas de las que después, fijo, que se arrepentiría e intentaría sacar alguna excusa que haría enojar a Kazuha y aquello terminaría en la 3º guerra mundial, se acercó con cuidado a la cama del detective, se echó un poco sobre él y le susurró en la oreja

Heiji…despierta… -el detective de Osaka abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una Kazuha muy, muy colorada, a Ran con ojos soñadores, Conan riéndose entre dientes y Eli poniendo cara de: "la has cagado chaval"

Que, qué hacéis aquí? –dijo él un poco confundido

Intentando despertarte señor detective lirón –bromeó Eli mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Ey! –dijo heiji todo colorado- qué hacías tú en mi cama y por qué está Kazuha tan roja?

A la primera pregunta, me he acercado a despertarte suavemente en vez de llamarte a gritos o zarandearte y…a la segunda –Eli se acercó a su oido poniendo a Heiji un poco nervioso- es que dijiste esto en sueños…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó Heiji todo colorado. Primero miró a Eli sin podérselo creer, luego a Conan que se partía de risa y después a Kazuha que seguía muerta de vergüenza- bueno…es que iba a atrapar a un asesino…y ella insistía en venir conmigo pe..pero claro si venía y le pasaba algo su padre me mataba…y por eso…-Heiji volvió a ponerse colorado, en silencio dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Eli por haberle despertado y una mirada fulminante a Conan que no paraba de reirse.

Pero en fin no has sido el unico que ha murmurado en sueños no es así Ran...-Ran se sonrojó levemente- por que el pequeño Conan también habla en sueños..

QUEEEEEEE? – Conan se sonrojó, qué habría dicho?

Si como dijo…ah si "siempre te protegeré Ran, siempre estaré contigo, I will always be your saviour"…que mono -ahora fue el turno de Conan de enrojecer hasta las orejas, aunque Heiji no reía, miraba sin parar a Kazuha de reojo que también miraba al detective de la misma forma y aun sonrojado.

Muchas gracias Conan –dijo Ran con una sonrisa- esa frase me ha hecho muy, muy feliz –dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que el pequeño detective subiese al cielo.

Bueno, bueno –dijo Eli con una expresión asqueada- dejarse de ñoñerías, y vosotros dos poneos el bañador que nos vamos a la playa! –las chicas salieron y dejaron solos a los dos detectives que se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, finalmente bajaron la cabeza abatidos "la hemos cagao.."

Los chicos bajaron a la playa y ya estaban todos allí. Kogoro estaba tumbado en una tumbona con las gafas de sol un poco bajadas observando el panorama de chicas guapas que pasaban por allí. Eli le estaba poniendo crema bronceadora a Ai en la espalda mientras el profesor se sentaba en una silla a beber una limonada. Javi y Ana estaban terminando de poner sus toallas y la sombrilla. Mientras, Ran Sonoko y Kazuha admiraban el mar.

oohh ya habéis llegado? –preguntó Haibara con tono burlón, sin duda ya se había enterado del inconveniente de la mañana.

Si…-dijeron ambos a la vez mientras se quitaban las camisetas. Eli miró a Heiji por un instante y luego a su hermano y soltó una risita- oye de qué te ríes tú ahora?

Pareceís dos bombones de chocolate negro y chocolate blanco, o mas bien pareceis café con leche –dijo mientras reía sin parar mientras Conan y Hattori fruncian el ceño- Kazu! Ran! Por qué no le echáis crema a estos dos? –Ran se acercó y se puso a embadurnar a Conan con crema, el pequeño estaba bastante sonrojado, Ran tenía las manos muy suaves…por su parte Kazuha le dijo a Heiji que se volviese y empezó a untarle crema por la espalda, mientras más movía sus manos, mas colorados se iban poniendo, hasta que Kazuha empezó a untarle crema en el pecho, la presión era tanta que no pudo aguantar a ponerle crema a el en una mano para que se echase él por delante y por la cara, mientras ella seguía por detrás.

Eres mala –dijo Javi al oído de Eli- pobrecitos…

Oh vamos –dijo ella con un puchero- no he hecho nada! Por cierto me echas crema en las espalda?

Claro! –dijo él con una gran sonrisa- Ana ven que te eche a ti también, no quiero que te quemes.

Después de quedar bien untaditos de crema, se metieron en el agua. Estaba un poco fría en opinión de Conan, al menos al principio, pero se estaba muy a gusto. Se puso a mirar a los demás, no se había fijado pero el bañador de Haibara era muy bonito y le quedaba bastante bien, igual que los bañadores de Kazuha y Sonoko, y claro el de Eli y Ana no se quedaba atrás, ambas llevaban un bonito bikini, Ana estampado en flores de colores calidos y el de Eli desteñido de colores vivos. Pero la que le hacía que se le cayese la baba era Ran, con su bañador rojo…"eh! Quien es ese que se acerca a Ran? Ay! Que está intentando ligar con ella!" Conan estaba a punto de tirarle a aquel tipejo su flotador pero para su sorpresa fue Javi quien acudió en ayuda de la chica, no supo que le dijo a aquel tio, pero fue suficiente como para intimidarle. Se tiraron toda la mañana jugando al balón, Eli ahogando a Conan, Heiji a Eli, Kazuha a Heiji, Ran a Kazuha, Sonoko a Ran, Ana a Sonoko y Ai a Ana, después se pusieron a echarse agua, hacer competiciones de natación, en las que casi siempre o ganaba Eli o ganaba Javi. Ya cansados volvieron a la residencia a comer.

mmm tenemos espaguetis…ñam ñam..y con albóndigas ñam ñam –dijo Eli golosamente

la ultima vez que comimos esto –dijo Ana sonriendo- las albóndigas acabaron volando por el comedor, no Javi?

¬¬ olvídame!

Qué pasó? –Preguntó Ai curiosa. Javi la miró, no sabía por qué pero no podía ocultarle nada a esa niña, su carita, esa carita, le ganaba el corazón, esa mirada tan triste y con tanta esperanza… - por qué reaccionas asi?

Pues –la cara de Javi pasó de la dulzura que le dedicaba a Haibara a un intenso odio- ese es el problema –dijo señalando a un chico con sonrisa de Casanova que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Selene…qué sorpresa…me alegra poder verte –dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica y dandole un beso- estás aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba…

Vaya…Marcos estás hecho todo un galán…-dijo Eli con una sonrisa

Siempre que esté delante de una mujer hermosa –volvió a decir guiñando un ojo- ahh hola A.J como has estado?

Genial hasta que tú has aparecido –dijo Javi con una mirada desafiante

Y rodeado de mujeres hermosas, como siempre –dijo mirando a las chicas- eres afortunado…lástima que te entregues a una chica de la que no estás a la altura…

Qué has dicho? –dijo Javi levantándose de la silla con los ojos llenos de ira

Tranquilo, solo he venido a visitar a la diosa de esta residencia, espero volver a verte Selene –dijo besandole la mano una vez más- ya nos vermos…perdedor…- Javi intentó ir detrás de él, pero Ana le retuvo.

Cálmate Javi…olvida a ese tipo…- el chico se sentó sin dejar de apartar los ojos de aquel don juan- por qué reaccionas así?

Ese tio…òó no lo soporto…hay algo en el…que no me gusta un pelo…

Igual que a Alex –murmuró Elisabeth- a…a él tampoco le gustaba…

No se que tiene…es un algo que me da mala espina, ese chico no es trigo limpio…-dijo Javi con una mirada muy segura- no…no quiero que te acerques a él Eli…por favor…ya sabes como soy yo y mis presentimientos ya sabes…

Lo se –dijo Eli sonriendo- tu nunca te equivocas con tus corazonadas, además –añadió con una sonrisa triste- es lo único en lo que Alex y tú habéis estado de acuerdo desde que os conocisteis…

Me da mal royo…ese tipo de roce contigo…esa obsesión…

Calmate Javi…no soy tonta…sabes que se defenderme solita…

Ya…-dijo el sonriendo- pero no puedo evitar protegerte, eres mi hermanita de invierno recuerdas?

jamás lo olvidaría –dijo ella sonrojandose un poco, a esto Javi abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a reír triunfante

jajajaja lo conseguí, lo conseguí! Después de tanto esfuerzo lo he conseguido! –Todos pusieron cara de interrogación- he conseguido hacerte sonrojar Elisabth!

Que? Yo no me he sonrojado -¬¬ dijo sonrojandose un poco más- no se de que me hablas…

Es verdad! –dijo Conan- te sonrojaste!

Que me olvidéis!

Vaya vaya –dijo el detective de Osaka con burla- asi que esta detective también se sabe sonrojar eh? Que mona…

He dicho que me dejéis tranquila Hattori! –dijo cabreada, pero aun sonrojada. Todos reían incluso Haibara.

Genial 2 logros en un día! Consigo que Eli se sonroje y que Ai se ría! Genial! –dijo Javi mirando a la chica- de verdad con una sonrisa tan bonita no se como sonríes mas a menudo, como esta loca de aquí –dijo señalando a Ana- que se ríe por nada, prometeme una cosa que intentaras sonreir siempre vale? –Ai se quedó paralizada, por qué, por qué era tan amable con ella, era como Kudo, notaba su calidez en su sonrisa, una calidez que la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sonreír.

Te lo prometo – Ai con una bonita sonrisa dejando a los que la conocían boquiabiertos.

"este Javi…-pensó Eli- no hay nada que no pueda conseguir…"

Después de la comida, Javi y Ana tenían que ir al estudio para ensayar para el concierto, así que decidieron acompañarles, todos menos Kogoro y Agasa que se quedaron en la residencia. Durante todo el camino Javi sonreia a Haibara y charlaba con ella, Heiji, Eli y Conan le contaban a Ana sus ultimos casos y Sonoko, Kazuha y Ran hablaban de sus chicos. Conan a veces miraba a Haibara, nunca la había visto tan contenta, parecía mentira que fuese la misma chica que vino con ellos.

Parece que Javi le ha cogido cariño con esa niña…-murmuró Ana

Si…y creo saber por qué…- Heiji la miró curioso, Eli solo sonrió- Ai se parece mucho a su hermana…

Es cierto…hace mucho que no sabemos de ella –pensó Ana

Y eso? –preguntó Conan

Verás cuando teniamos 10 años, su hermanita tenia 6 y se parecía mucho a Ai, pero…sus padres se separaron y ella se fue con su madre mientras Javi se quedó con su padre. Lo ultimo que se de ella es que le diagnosticaron cáncer de garganta y que después de la operación se había quedado sin voz.

Como Javi se enfadó con su padre y se escapó de casa no ha tenido forma de contactar con su madre, que no le quiere ver, para poder ver a su hermana…

Dos hermanos separados por extrañas circunstancias…eso me suena –dijo Heiji mirando a Conan y a Eli de reojo.

Si…pero Shinichi y yo volvemos a estar unidos , aunque no se si él se alegrara de ello.

POR SUPUESTO QUE SII! – dijo Conan con una gran sonrisa- eres la hermanita mas chachi que se puede tener! Eres la única chica con la que puede hablar de casos sin que se enfaden con él!

A mi me pasa igual –susurró Heiji, Eli, Ana y Conan se le quedaron mirando, el se dio cuenta y sonrió- no me mal interpretéis… es que –Heiji miró hacia atrás donde estaban Kazuha, Ran y Sonoko- desde pequeño Kazuha se ha comportado como mi hermana mayor…siempre vigilándome y preocupándose por mi, no sabía lo que era tener una hermana pequeña hasta que llegaste tú –dijo sonriendo, Eli estaba cada vez más perpleja- cuando te conocí te vi tan insegura, y me caíste tan bien que sentí que tenía que protegerte, tal vez porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y rival, y como este no esta…por así decirlo al 100, tengo la sensación de que tengo que protegerte, y cuidarte…como si fueses mi hermanita pequeña!

No será que te gusta, Hattori? –preguntó Ana

No! A…a mi me…me gusta…otra chica… -dijo sonrojándose

Me alegro –dijo Eli- me alegra que me consideres como una hermana, porque para mi también eres como un hermano Heiji ! Pero…no hace falta que me protejas ¬¬ se cuidarme solita…Y hablando de esa chica…cuando le vas a confesar a Kazu tus sentimientos?

QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? PERO QUE DICES? –Eli empezó a reirse y echó a correr pues Heiji la perseguía como un poseso, justo cuando la iba a alcanzar Eli se escondió detrás de Kazuha.

Heiji…se puede saber que le haces a Eli? –preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido

Esta…esta niña…grgrgrgr no uses las mismas artimañas que tu hermano…da la cara!

Si hombre…para que me quede sin ella –bromeó Eli- no gracias -Heiji gruñó una vez más.

Bah! –dijo dándose la vuelta- eres un caso perdido…el mejor detective de Japón no puede perder el tiempo peleándose con una niña tan cobarde…

Heiji! –gritó Eli, avanzó para meterle un callejón cuando…

CUIDADO! – un balón se aproximaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, Eli lo vio y con un rápido movimiento se elevó en el aire y le propinó al balón una fuerte patada mandándolo directamente a la portería, marcando un gol, sin que el portero se inmutase. Cayó al suelo con gracia, su coleta se había soltado y tenía el pelo suelto sobre la cara, giró la cabeza muy enfadada y se puso a gritarle a los niños que habían disparado el balón. Conan se agachó y recogió la gomilla del suelo.

Woo menudo disparo Eli –dijo Javi asombrado- y eso que eres bastante mala jugando al futbol, pero punteria no te falta, o es que has estado entrenando?

¬¬ no digas sandeces…sabes que tengo buena puntería siempre…ah gracias Conan, no me di cuenta de que se me había soltado el pelo…

Eli –dijo Sonoko- el pelo suelto te favorece mucho…porqué no te lo dejas así más a menudo?

Bueno…es que me incomoda un poco…

¬¬ mentirosa –dijo Ana- aquí solias llevarlo suelto o te hacías mil y un peinados diferentes…¬¬

a mi me gusta como te queda Nene-chan!

Hagamos una cosa Conan –dijo Eli agachándose y poniéndose a la misma altura que su hermano- cuando Shinichi regrese a casa me dejaré el pelo suelto…de acuerdo?

Quee? Está bien…

Al final llegaron al estudio, Javi y Ana se despidieron de ellos en la entrada, Eli les haría de guía. En los pasillos había cantidad de fotos de grupos y cantantes, en los salones había profesores enseñando a futuras estrellas de la canción, había incluso un karaoke, según la chica, les servía para desahogarse de un duro día de trabajo. Les contó algunos trucos para la voz, como tomar te con limon, y le contó algunas anécdotas graciosas, como la vez que se coló un ratón en el piano de cola y todo el mundo pensó que estaba embrujado. Entonces llegaron al estudio donde estaba Javi apunto de empezar una canción, el chico les vio y le hizo una señal de que se metiesen en el cuarto continuo donde se podía oír lo que ocurría en ese cuarto. El hombre que manejaba la mesa de control saludó a Eli y puso la musica. Javi entonces comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz muy bonita y la canción estaba llena de sentimiento, Eli les contó que esa canción la había compuesto él. Después de la canción salieron.

ohh qué voz más bonita tiene Javi –suspiró Sonoko

si…-suspiró Kazuha- te imaginas que te cantase una canción romántica para conquistarte…

ahhhhhhhh o/o –chillo Sonoko- me derrito…lástima que no todos los chicos tengan un don para la musica…verdad Ran?

So-no-ko! –dijo Ran cabreada- deja de meterte con él…

Ein?

No lo sabías Eli –se asombró Sonoko- tu hermanito Shinichi es un desentonado…

Venga ya! No me vaciles Sonoko..

En serio es un completo negado para la música verdad ran –esta asintió- al igual que este –dijo mirando a Conan. Eli tenía los ojos como platos.

No tenía ni idea…

Ahora que lo pienso…yo nunca he escuchado a Heiji cantar…-dijo Kazuha pensativa, el chico de Osaka se sonrojó

No me gusta cantar…no lo hago bien…

Vaya por dios con Shinichi…-dijo Eli decepcionada- entonces no podrá ser el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI…

Ehhh? Y eso por qué? –preguntó Conan alterado

Por que Sherlock Holmes era un virtuoso del violín…y si mi hermano no tiene oido para la música…chungo lo lleva…así que queda super claro…el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI…voy a ser yo porque reúno todos los requisitos….

VENGA YA! –dijeron Heiji y Conan a la vez mientras Eli seguía adelante riendo a carcajadas.

Vaya…así que Selene vuelve a sonreír…

Mo…Monica!

Vaya…hacía mucho que no te veía –dijo la chica, una muchacha morena, de cabello oscuro y rizado y ojos negros- desde…lo de Alex…

Si…qué es de tu vida? Sigues cantando?

Por supuesto…pero…me dijeron que lo dejaste verdad?

Si…hemos venido acompañando a Javi y a Ana, están un poco nerviosos por el concierto…

Me lo imagino…no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

claro! Chicos ella es Mónica Fernandez, era mi gran rival en el mundo de la musica –los chicos se presentaron- han venido conmigo al concierto..

lo que me hace pensar que tu no vas a participar…

sabes que no… yo daré apoyo moral

por cierto…no ha venido tu hermano?

Shinichi? No, no ha podido venir, esta enredado en un caso…

Vaya…asi que es cierto…se ha hecho detective…que bien…oye Selene…no tendras…por casualidad…una foto suya actual?

¬¬ si, si la tengo…quieres verle ahora?

u me harías un favor….- Eli le pasa la fotografía- que guapo se ha vuelto…aunque siempre fue muy guapo…tenia una sonrisa…

pero Monica…tu sólo le viste un día…

suficiente…ahhh –le entrega la foto a Eli suspirando- es que el primer amor es difícil de olvidar…

queee? Tu tambien? –Monica asintió- jolín con mi hermano…no se le puede sacar a la calle…Ran…en el instituto también triunfaba tanto?

Si…aunque la mayoria de las chicas no se lo decía –Conan allí presente no sabía donde iba a meterse, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no paraba de escuchar a Heiji que se reía entre dientes.

Vaya…así que esta es Ran…que suerte tienes chica…quien pillase un bombón como Shinichi…aunque…este morenito no está nada mal –dijo refiriéndose a Heiji

Mónicaaa…

Que pasa? Es tuyo acaso Eli?

No…pero yo que tú le olvidaba…-Eli hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia Kazuha

Pues vaya! No se puede encontrar a un tio bueno que no este pillado? En fin te dejo…que tengo que ensayar un coro…

Tú un coro?

Si bonita si, porque las maravillas que hacías con tu vocecita, esos cambios de tono no lo podemos hacer todas, asi que tenemos que combinar nuestras voces para imitar la tuya en una canción, me alegro de volver a verte Selene y espero oirte cantar algun día –hizo un saludo con la mano y se alejó.

Siguieron paseando hasta que Javi les alcanzó. Parecía muy contento.

holaaaaaa, os gustó la canción?

Siii –dijo Sonoko emocionada- me encantaria que mi novio me cantase cosas así….

Yaaa bueno, a mi también me gustaría que mi novia me cantase…no crees Eli?

¬¬ a mi me da igual…por cierto dónde está Ana? Qué tal lo lleva? Supongo que es ella la que canta mis canciones…

Si…las lleva bastante bien, no tiene tu misma voz pero lo lleva bien…excepto una, Alas de Sueños, esa canción no la domina…si te soy sincero creo que le tiene pánico, a esa canción y al concierto…no hace más que decir que no sois iguales y que ella lo que hará será estropear tus canciones…

Qué bobada! Además no me extraña que esa canción le cueste, nunca llegué a cantarla, solo teníamos la maqueta…recuerdas?

Si…es por eso que está tan asustada…

Lo hará bien…estoy segura.

Finalmente salieron del estudio, Ana bastante deprimida y aunque Javi intentaba animarla no lo conseguía. Así decidieron ir a la piscina, para animar a la chica. Allí había poca gente, pues casi todos estaban concentrados en el concierto, mientras Heiji inflaba un balón, una chica se tiró de cabeza y la parte de arriba del bikini se le subió, dejándole los pechos al aire. La chica gritó avergonzada, pero ya era tarde, Heiji había dejado de soplar, y él, Conan y Javi miraban a la chica con la boca abierta. Por su parte Kazuha, Ran y Ana tiraron de las orejas a los mirones y les regañaron.

que tonta –dijo Haibara- mira que tirarse de cabeza con un bikini de triángulo sabiendo que pueden ocurrir ese tipo de accidentes…

por eso yo no lo llevo así a la piscina, lo llevo tipo competición de natación, así me ahorro disgustos y estoy más cómoda…Oye Hattori…echamos una carrera?

Ok –dijo el chico son su sonrisa triunfadora

De acuerdo, hagamos una cosa, si yo gano…nos debes invitar a todos a helado y a Kazuha la llevarás a un parque de atracciones…

Y si gano yo?

Os invitaré yo a helado y me llevaré a la liga juvenil a Tropical Land y haré de canguro –Conan se estremeció, era una apuesta muy dura.

De acuerdo –dijo Heiji confiado- espero que tengas suficiente dinero…

Lo mismo digo Heiji… -ambos se colocaron en la salida, se prepararon y Javi dio el aviso. Los dos se tiraron de cabeza al agua, Heiji al poco rato sacó la cabeza y comenzó a nadar, sin embargo Eli siguió buceando hasta llegar al otro lado, subió la cabeza, tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse impulsándose con ayuda de la pared. Le llevaba bastante ventaja al chico de Osaka, era muy rápida. Heiji estaba esforzándose mucho y cansado. Conan observaba a su hermana como se acercaba a la meta, parecía una sirena, entonces unas manos se posaron en el borde de la piscina y la chica se elevó y se sentó al lado de Conan, respiraba cansadamente y con dificultad, Heiji llegó poco tiempo después, sonrió a Eli y se hizo el muerto en el agua para descansar.

Nunca…me…había…enfrentado…a una…rival…tan…fuerte…eres…muy…buena…Eli…

Gracias…tú también…has estado…genial…

Si… -dijo Javi- deberías haber respirado entre los largos…has hecho los dos largos sin respirar…y eso es malo, estás baja de forma…

Tienes…razón…como siempre…jajajaj –Eli se levantó y mientras se ponía el pareo dijo- voy a ir a por el otro balón a mi cuarto…ahora vuelvo.

Eli salió corriendo, y allí se quedaron los chicos, Heiji aún un poco cansado, comenzaron a jugar con el balón que tenían. Javi miró un poco preocupado a la puerta.

no creeis que tarda mucho?

Es verdad, -dijo Conan

Iré a buscarla –dijo Ana- seguro que se ha entretenido con cualquier cosa…

Ana salió a buscar a Eli, mientras ellos siguieron jugando. Entonces Ana llegó corriendo con la cara pálida.

JAAAAAAVIIIIIIIII! No ESTA!

Qué dices Ana, quién no esta?

ELI, ELI HA DESAPARECIDO!

COMO? –dijo Javi alterado- la has buscado bien?

Si –Ana se puso a llorar- le he buscado por todas partes, incluso la llamé al móvil pero no me lo cogía…Dios mío, espero que no haya ido a buscar al asesino…- Javi palideció

Co…conociéndola…seguro…

No –contesto Heiji tajantemente- estoy seguro que no ha ido a buscar al tipo ese…

Como puedes estar tan seguro Hattori?

Ella…me prometió que si salía a buscar a ese tipo me avisaría, que me lo diría para que fuese con ella, me lo prometió a mi y a su hermano…

Entonces…algo ha debido pasarle…Elisabeth no rompe sus promesas…"ring…ring…" mi movil…seguro que es Eli, Si? Quién eres? Tu! Qué es lo que quieres? Como? Oye espera! –Javi siguió mirando aun pálido el telefono- me ha colgado…

Javi…quien era? –preguntó Ran

Era él…tiene a Eli…

QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Y lo peor es lo que me ha dicho…

Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Conan alterado

"dile a Shinichi Kudo que si quiere volver a ver a su novia con vida tiene 12 horas para encontrarme…"

pe, pero…si Shinichi no está –murmuró Ran

ya pero…cuando quise explicarselo me dijo que me dejase de tonterías y que le dijese al chico moreno que tenía 12 horas para encontrarla…

Eso quiere decir que ha confundido a Heiji con Shinichi! –exclamó Kazuha

Si –dijo Conan- además nos ha dejado una cosa muy clara, no es conocido ya que no sabía que Shinichi es su hermano…

O tal vez –murmuró Javi- le conocimos después de que Shinichi dejara de venir y además…no sabe el nombre completo de Eli, debe conocerla como Selene y no como Elisabeth Kudo…

Eso…es posible?

Si…bueno…tenemos 12 horas y no me pienso quedar aquí sentado, voy a buscarla…

Javi! –dijo Heiji- voy contigo – Javi asintió y ambos chicos salieron corriendo

Espero que las chicas estén bien…

Estarán bien no te preocupes…

CONAN! Qué haces aquí? Vuelvete!

NOO yo voy a buscar a Nene-chan!

Déjale –dijo Heiji- nos será de gran ayuda..

Bueno si es la mitad de inteligente de lo que era Shinichi a su edad no nos vendrá mal su ayuda – en ese instante apareció el profesor Agasa.

A dónde vais con tanta prisa?

Han secuestrado a Nene-chan!

Como? O.o

Y solo tenemos 12 horas para encontrarla! Podría estar en cualquier sitio…

Entonces ella…

Qué pasa profesor?

Antes de venir…Eli me pidió ponerle un localizador en el collar que Shinichi le regaló…

Que? –Conan activó con rapidez sus gafas, allí estaba un puntito rojo que se movía lentamente hacia el sur- la tengo! Vamos! Gracias profesor! – los tres salieron corriendo

Oye Ku…quiero decir Conan, crees que Eli sabía lo que iba a pasarle?

No lo se…pero una cosa está clara…ella ha venido a cerrar su caso pendiente, pudo ponerse ese localizador por que sabría que intentaríamos buscarla…

O tal vez no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sola…- Conan asintió mientras corría sin parar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que a su hermanita no le pasase nada, la había recuperado y ahora no quería perderla… "Nene-chan…espérame…" Heiji también corría sin parar, por su mente pasaban imágenes desde que la conoció, era única, era una gran detective, una chica estupenda y una gran amiga. Javi corría sin parar, con la imagen de Eli sonriendo en su mente, rezando para que no le pasase lo mismo que a Alex, rezando…para que ellos si que llegasen a tiempo…

La he perdido! He perdido la señal!

Eso quiere decir que se ha alejado del campo de visión no? –preguntó Hattori

Si…

Oye Hattori…-dijo Javi mirando hacia delante- sabes conducir una moto? –dijo volviendo la cara hacia el detective de Osaka que lo miraba sorprendido, sin embargo el chico estaba muy confiado, Heiji asintió y ambos se acercaron corriendo a un par de chicos que estaban cogiendo unas latas de una máquina- os las cogemos prestadas…tranquilos las devolveremos!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhh! – Heiji se puso el casco se montó en la moto y subió a Conan detrás de él, Javi subió a su moto se puso el casco, hizo un caballito y ambas motos continuaron su búsqueda.

Conan! Avísanos si la ves en la pantalla – gritó Javi mientras conducía esquivando coches, saltando escalones y a toda velocidad.

"qué tio –pensó Heiji- menura manera de conducir…le acabarán quitando el permiso…" –aunque el detective de Osaka tampoco se quedaba atrás, a Conan le costaba mantenerse sentado y sujeto mientras miraba sin cesar el mapa.

La tengo! Se ha detenido! Hacia el suroeste! –Los chicos giraron en una calle hacia la dirección que Conan había dicho, hacia el puerto. Allí había grandes almacenes y edificios en ruinas…en uno de esos estaba Eli, pero ninguno sabía si seguía viva…aunque no querían ni pensarlo…

En la residencia.

- No aguanto la intriga…donde estará Eli? –dijo Kazuha, estaban en el salón comedor, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Ran no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, donde estaría su amiga, y si le pasaba algo, y si la mataban a ella? Ran tembló, no quería ni pensarlo, la conocía de hace poco pero era muy importante para ella y para Shinichi. Ran pensó en el detective y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le extrañaba, si a Eli le pasase algo…qué haría Shinichi? Ran se estremeció, sabía lo mucho que quería Shinichi a Eli, se daba cuenta cuando la llamaba por teléfono y le preguntaba por ella, Eli significaba para Shinichi lo mismo que Conan para ella. Pensó en el niño, otra vez se había vuelto a ir con Hattori, era peligroso podía acabar herido, no entendía como Hattori permitía que el niño fuese con él.

Conan estará bien Ran –la tranquilizó Sonoko- estoy segura de que Javi y Hattori traerán a Eli y a Conan sanos y salvos, verdad?

Javi no permitirá que les pase nada, confiad en él…-dijo Ana

Además Heiji es muy responsable, seguro que la encontrarán sin problemas, no te preocupes –dijo Kazuha

Eli y Conan son muy fueres –dijo de repente Ai mirando a Ran- no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente, ninguno dejará que les pase nada malo –Ran miró sorprendida a la niña, parecía tener plena confianza en ellos, por qué? Pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Haibara le dieron animos "seguro, seguro que están bien"

Han pasado dos horas desde que se fueron… espero que den pronto con ella…

En el puerto.

mierda aquí tampoco es! Dónde está?

Solo nos queda hora y media…es posible que esté en ese almacén –los tres chicos se acercaron a una gran nave industrial, la señal era cada vez más fuerte…estaban cerca.

Vaya, vaya les estaba esperando…en especial a ti Shinichi Kudo –una figura salió de entre las sombras, aunque llevaba una máscara y un modificador de voz. Heiji oyó un ruido por detrás, les estaban rodeando- bienvenidos a mi morada…o mejor dicho…bienvenidos a vuestra tumba…

Quién eres? Donde está Selene?

Yo…soy vuestra pesadilla…en cuanto a ella…tranquilos está a buen recaudo y pronto será completamente mía…- "cabrón –pensó Conan-"- en el momento en el que me deshaga de vosotros, Selene es mía y de nadie más…Cogedles!

Los guardias se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a atacarles, Heiji tomó un palo y comenzó a defenderse, era un experto en kendo pero estos tíos eran muy fuertes, y por más que les daba, parecía que se multiplicasen. Conan, comenzó a esquivar los golpes, en uno se sus saltos conectó sus zapatillas, a máxima potencia, era su único medio de defensa. Javi por su parte aparte de hábil con la lucha era también muy escurridizo, esquivaba con bastante facilidad saltando como un mono, muchas de sus llaves eran de kárate y judo, pero no era suficiente, consiguieron atraparles y les ataron las manos a la espalda. Por mucho que intentaron defenderse y zafarse de ellos no pudieron, era demasiados…

vaya…sois fuertes…jeje…pero no demasiado…que pensabas hacer Shinichi Kudo, con un cantante y un crío…jajajjaaj

idiota! Yo no soy Shinichi Kudo! Shinichi Kudo no ha venido!

MIENTES! Déjate de gilipolleces, yo sé que tú eres Shinichi Kudo, tú, tú te llevaste a Selene de mi lado! Y vas a morir!

No me llamo Heiji Hattori! Kudo no ha podido venir además Kudo y ella no son novios son…

Cállate! –dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a Heiji y le tiraba al suelo- no vas a engañarme…acabaré contigo…como acabé con ese niñato…fue muy facil…más que quitarle un caramelo a un niño…él…él la esperaba en aquel restaurante, con su ramo de rosas, tan bien vestidito…infeliz estaba tan absorto en esperarla que no se dio cuenta que le dormíamos con cloroformo…jejeje…después lo llevamos a aquel edificio y le dimos el mensaje a ella….pero…ella no tardó ni dos horas en encontrarnos…llegó tan preocupada…preocupada por él…le odiaba tanto…por qué por mi no se preocupaba…él era peligroso…un entrometido…así que lo hice…le maté…delante de ella…pero él tuvo que confesar sus sentimientos antes de palmarla…nunca olvidaré la cara que ella puso cuando el se lo confesó…nunca la había visto sonrojarse…se veía tan hermosa…pero…SE SONROJABA POR ËL! Asi que disparé…y cuando la miré….no respondió…se quedó en shock….por que…POR QUE POR ESE CRETINO? –Conan casi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ese tío no tenía escrúpulos- y entonces…ella desapareció…tu…-dijo señalando a Heiji- tu Shinichi Kudo la apartaste de mi lado! Ahora vas a sufrir lo mismo que yo he sufrido durante estos meses sabiendo que estaba contigo…despídete del mundo…bye bye Shinichi Kudo…

NOOOOOOOOO HATTORIIIIIIIIIIII –gritaron Javi y Conan a la vez, Heiji cerró los ojos, era su final, entonces pensó en Kazuha, en que ya no la volvería a ver…"Kazuha perdóname"- HATTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Entonces algo pasó volando y le quitó la pistola de la mano al enmascarado, Conan miró en dirección al objeto. En la pared y vibrando todavía había una daga clavada por el agujero del gatillo.

quién ha sido? –como respuesta tres dagas se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia los tres chicos cortándoles las ligaduras. Heiji, Conan y Javi se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos y se volvieron en la dirección de donde habían partido los cuchillos.

Quien eres, descúbrete!

Siempre supe –dijo una voz- que su asesino fue alguien conocido…pero jamás pensé que fueras tú y mucho menos llegué a imaginarme...que lo expresarías con tanta cara dura…

Quién eres?

Dile a tus matones que se alejen de ellos…o lo haré yo…

Oblígame! –como respuesta dos dagas cortaron las cuerdas que sujetaban dos grandes sacos de cemento que cayeron al suelo aplastando a los tipos y dejando a Conan, Heiji y Javi O.oU- qui, quien eres…

Alguien que dejó un asunto pendiente contigo…a-se-si-no…- la persona salió de las sombras, una chica de cabello largo y negro, con inquietantes ojos verdes y la venganza escrita en su mirada.

ELISABETH! –Javi gritó de alegría- estas viva!

¬¬por supuesto que sí…qué te esperabas? Hattori estas bien? –dijo acercándose al chico que tenía un prominente maratón en la mejilla causado por el puñetazo- y tú Conan?

Estamos bien..gracias a que has aparecido…

Es…es imposible! Yo…yo cerré la puerta con llave y…estabas maniatada! Como diantres….?

Nunca subestimes a un detective y mucho menos si es una mujer y menos todavía cuando se ha criado en España…como diría Sherlock Holmes, las mujeres españolas nunca olvidamos y sabemos cobrarnos nuestras venganzas de la manera más original…

Tu…has venido a por tu novio no! Has venido a por Shinichi Kudo! –dijo señalando a Heiji

Ein? ·.·? tú no te enteras de nada verdad, Shinichi Kudo no es este chico, Shinichi Kudo no ha venido y además Shinichi Kudo no es mi novio…es mi hermano…

Queee?

Es lógico que no lo sepas…tu apareciste después, cuando yo comenzaba a llevarme bien con Alex y toda la prensa nos ponía de pareja, pero tras su asesinato y mi marcha oíste que yo me había ido con Shinichi Kudo…por el que corrían rumores de que fue mi primer amor y supusiste que él representaría un peligro…me intentaste buscar por todo el mundo y no me encontraste…por supuesto…no me encontraste por que no te paraste a pensar que Selene no era mi auténtico nombre….sino que es Elisabeth Kudo….gran error –el tipo de la máscara retrocedió un poco, mientras sus compinches se iban recuperando del golpe y se iban levantando poco a poco…Heiji miró a Eli y le hizo una señal con los ojos, la muchacha se dio cuenta- bien parece que vamos a tener que cortar nuestra conversación por unos instantes –y diciendo esto asestó una gran patada a un tipo que se le acercaba.

Nene-chan, sabes Karate?

Algo…Alex me enseñó un poco y Javi también, además Ran me estuvo dando clases para que me ayudasen con los casos –y acto seguido asestó una patada doble con giro y un codazo a un par de tíos que se acercaban.

Que barbaridad U –dijo Heiji- no..me …gustaría…ser…tu…enemigo –dijo mientras le pegaba una paliza a tres a la vez.

Pues ¬¬ tu tampoco te quedas atrás Heiji…-dijo Javi mientras el chico de Osaka hacía su mejor pelea de kendo- Conan a tu izquierda!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritó el chico mientras pegaba una patada a un montón de ladrillos con la máxima potencia- GOOOOOOOOOL!

Joe con el niño…-dijo Javi, parecía que todo iba bien…iban ganando o eso pensaron…

Esto se acaba aquí Selene –dijo el enmascarado mientras cogía a Conan- si no eres mía no eres de nadie, detente o me cargo al niño!

Conan! –exclamó Eli asustada

Vaya…veo que este niñito es importante para ti…más de lo que yo soy…-dijo poniéndole un cuchillo en el suelo- su vida está en tus manos Selene, quédate conmigo, entrégate a mi y soltaré al niño…

ELI NO LO HAGAS! –gritó Conan

Cállate estúpido –dijo el enmascarado mientras le apretaba más el cuello, casi no podía ni respirar- tú misma Selene…la decisión está en tus manos.

En la residencia.

"Shinichi" –pensó Ran, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo no iba bien y por la forma con la que Kazuha apretaba su omamori- Kazuha estás bien?

Si…es que –volvió a apretar su omamori con las dos manos- he sentido como si Heiji estuviese en peligro…pero ya ha pasado…

Estoy muy preocupada –dijo Ana- ese monstruo no tiene sentimientos…puede hacerles cualquier cosa….y lo que más me preocupa es que Javi pierda los nervios…

A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sonoko

Es muy bueno en la lucha pero…como las cosas se le escapen de las manos se pone nervioso y pierde reflejos y eficacia…solo espero que Eli esté bien y sepa mantener la cabeza fría…

Confiad en ella –murmuró Ai- yo se que ella es fuerte y podrá hacerlo…ya que él esta con ella…

El? A qué te refieres? –preguntó Agasa

A su amuleto de la suerte –dijo ella sonriendo

En el almacén

vamos Selene…tu decides…

E, Eli…n, no lo hagas…- la chica miraba a Conan muy asustada, las piernas le temblaron durante un instante, no sabía que hacer, inconsciente mente se llevó la mano a su colgante, a su amuleto, miró a Conan y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sus manos se agarraron entonces a su anillo, un anillo de oro en forma de serpiente, un recuerdo que le dio su madre cuando era muy pequeña, tenía que intentarlo solo había una opción. Con la cabeza gacha apretando su collar…la chica sonrió de manera audaz…

Qué vas a hacer Selene? –ella levantó la cabeza. Conan se sorprendió, la notó distinta, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia impropia de ella. Heiji intentó acercarse a ella pero Javi le detuvo.

Quieto…ella sabe lo que se hace…- Heiji miró al chico confundido y volvió a mirar a su amiga, parecía muy segura.

Haz..haz lo que quieras con ese crío…no significa nada para mi –dijo mientras ponía las manos en la espalda- solo es un mocoso entrometido, estoy mucho mejor sin él…

No puedo creerlo…Selene se te ha endurecido el corazón…

Si…no siento nada por nadie, solo siento lástima…

Las, lastima?

Si…me das lástima, has tenido que actuar durante tanto tiempo….es horrible amar y no ser correspondido…te compadezco…

Qué estás diciendo? No juegues conmigo que me cargo al crío!

Ya te lo he dicho…mátale un incordio menos en este mundo –Eli se movía despacio mientras hablaba, Conan la observaba y en un segundo ella le miró a los ojos. Ya entendía, sabía lo que debía hacer, esperaba la oportunidad, la señal- Ese crío es un estorbo…como estos dos…que son idiotas por haberme venido a buscar –Eli miró a Javi y a Heiji, ambos lo notaron, pedía algo, ambos asintieron levemente y ella volvió a darse la vuelta cara al asesino-así que ya ves…haz lo que se te antoje no te lo voy a impedir –Heiji miró a Eli una vez más, ahora lo veía claro, la chica había empezado a meter una mano por su manga sacando algo, Heiji sonrió.

Así que no te importa que le raje el cuello…-acercando más el cuchillo al cuello del niño

En absoluto…es más…creo que lo haré yo misma! –Eli se volvió y lanzó el cuchillo que tenía oculto en la manga en dirección al cuello de Conan, en ese momento el chico se giró hacia un lado atravesando el cuchillo de Eli la mano del enmascarado que soltó el cuchillo y un alarido al mismo tiempo que Conan conseguía zafarse de las manos de su agresor, activando las zapatillas y pegándole una fuerte patada lanzándole lejos medio inconsciente. El chico llegó al suelo y miró a su hermana que se acercaba a él con la cabeza gacha.

Nene-chan? –preguntó inocentemente, la chica le miró, tenía los ojos cristalinos, se hinco de rodillas y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza- E, Eli…

Ohhh como me alegro que entendieses lo que quería hacer….si…si no lo llegas a entender y soy yo la que la que…oh…dios mio…. –y lo abrazó con más fuerza, Shinichi no era de esos que mostraban sus sentimientos, pero le devolvió el abrazo a su hermanita.

Tranquila…todo saldrá bien…- Eli le miró, sonrió y se levantó, el enmascarado comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia- quién es ese tipo…

Alguien en quien el grupo confió hasta el último momento, alguien que se atrevió venir al funeral de Alex y a decirme que me daba su apoyo incondicional…- Javi palideció.

No, no puede ser…

Si, si que puede, verdad que si Jaime Cuevas, nuestro manager –dijo arrancándole la máscara, el chico la miró, era un joven rubio de ojos castaños con gafas- cómo pudiste hacernos esto…todos confiábamos en ti…por qué…

Tu…TU NUNCA TE FIJASTE EN MI!Y YO TE AMABA!

Y esa te parece una bonita forma de expresar tus sentimientos…?

Qué?

Si me lo hubieses dicho…como iba a hacerlo Alex, tal vez podría haberte dado una oportunidad…ahora es demasiado tarde, has destruido mi vida y la tuya…aunque yo la pienso recuperar tú tendrás que recuperarla en la cárcel…

No lo entiendes? No tenía otra opción, él te iba a arrebatar de mi!

Idiota…yo nunca he estado enamorada de Alex…

Como? –dijeron el manager y Javi a la vez

Yo nunca me he enamorado…-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste- además no existe una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a otra persona, si realmente me hubieses amado, no, no debería importarte con quien estuviese, tú unico deseo debería haber sido mi felicidad, y lo único que hiciste fue arrebatarme parte de mi vida, mis sueños y mi futuro…de no haber sido por que me mandaron Japón y vi a mi hermano, conocía a Ran, a Heiji, a Kazuha, a Sonoko, a Ai…de no ser por esas personas…yo tal vez no hubiese tenido fuerzas para regresar y enfrentarme a ti, o lo que es peor…tal vez me hubiese muerto de pena – Eli comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Javi llamando a la policía, sin darse cuenta de que el manager sacaba una pistola. Conan si lo vio y pateó con fuerza un ladrillo quitándole la pistola de la mano, y Eli que se había dado cuenta lanzó tres cuchillos hacia el asesino que lo incrustaron en la pared pillado por la ropa, dos en cada lado del cuello y otro muy cerca de la entrepierna, dejando impactado por la impresión al manager- estate quietecito…por que la proxima vez te juro que no fallare…

La policía llegó cinco minutos más tarde, detuvieron a toda la banda y al manager. En comisaría tomaron testimonio de los chicos de cómo habían recibido el mensaje y lo que el manager había confesado. El inspector se dirigió a Eli.

Srta. Kudo, dice usted que le dieron cloroformo y la llevaron hasta allí?

Así es, salía de mi habitación cuando noté como me ponían un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca, pero el muy imbécil le había echado muy poco así que no llegué a dormirme del todo, me llevaron hasta aquel almacen, me taparon la boca con un trapo, me maniataron y me encerraron en una habitación…

Ahí quería llegar yo –dijo Heiji- cómo conseguiste escapar de la habitación?

Fue facil –dijo ella con una sonrisa- como ya dije no estaba dormida, solo adormilada, así que me desperté rápidamente, estaba en una habitación muy sucia, pero llena de cristales rotos, así que me deslicé hacia ellos, cogí un cristal y comencé a romper las cuerdas. Entonces escuché dos motos que llegaban y la voz de Cuevas diciendo que ya estaban allí, así que me puse a cortar más rápido las cuerdas. Finalmente conseguí soltarme, me quité el trapo de la boca he intenté salir…pero la puerta estaba cerrada…

Un momento…-dijo Conan- si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave como diantres saliste de ahí? –Eli puso una mirada picarona

Pues…cogí mis dos horquillas de pelo y forcé la cerradura, una vez abierta la puerta fui hacia uno de los cajones que estaban llenos de cuchillos, así que me llevé unos cuantos y me dispuse a salvar a los que habían ido a salvarme, qué ironía verdad?

Elisabeth…-dijo Heiji muy serio- dónde aprendiste a forzar cerraduras con dos horquillas? O.o

Mi querido Heiji ….-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza- lo que no sepas no te hará daño -Heiji se quedó sorprendido y sonrojado, Javi le explicó al inspector lo de las motos y se dispusieron a entregársela a sus legítimos dueños, que al saber que era para rescatar a Eli no quisieron poner ninguna denuncia, a cambio Javi les dio un par de entradas para el concierto.

Finalmente salieron de la comisaría y se dirigieron hacia la residencia, Kazuha los vio llegar por la ventana y todas salieron corriendo, aunque Kazuha fue la que llegó más rápido y directa a los brazos de un sorprendido Heiji que no sabía bien qué hacer.

Heiji, estás bien? Que ha pasado?

Ka, Kazuha, sueltame que no puedo respirar….

Lo siento Heiji, qué ha pasado? Eli! Está bien?

Si tranquila Kazuha… todo está resuelto… todos estamos bien…

Conan! –Ran abrazó al niño con fuerza- estás bien? No debiste haberte ido!

Gomen Ran-neechan…

Oh me has tenido tan preocupada…-dijo volviéndole a abrazar

Javiiiiiiii estais todos bien?

Si Ana, todo está bien, entremos…es una historia muy larga

Ya dentro de la resicencia Javi, Hattori y Conan contaron su parte de la historia y después Eli contó su parte. Las chicas lanzaban pequeños gritos ahogados cuando supieron los peligros en los que habían estado metidos los tres chicos, en especial Ran que abrazaba a Conan más fuerte cuando contaron su toma como rehén.

menos mal Eli…llegas a fallar…

confié en mi buena puntería y en él….no me lo recordéis…que mal rato pasé…y peor cuando apuntaron a Heiji…mira que confundirle con Shinichi…

Si..auch! Kazuha con más cuidado! –se quejó Heiji, Kazuha le estaba poniendo un ungüento en la cara donde recibió el golpe

No seas crío Heiji!

Yo no soy crío, es que tú eres muy bestia Kazuha!

Vaya…eso no es lo que decías cuando te iban a disparar…-dijo Conan socarronamente

TU CALLATEEE! –dijo Heiji colorado y muy cabreado a punto estaba de pegarle al niño en la cabeza cuando Kazuha apretó un poco más fuerte- AAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAA!

¬¬ que tío más quejita…-murmuró Kazuha- aunque una vez más…el omamori te ha salvado la vida…

Si…

Le voy a tener que regalar uno de esos a Conan –bromeó Ran- por que por el camino que va, va a necesitar mucha ayuda…

Si…como uno que yo se me ¬¬ –dijo Ana mirando a Javi

No seas exagerada Ana –dijo Javi un bastante sonrojado. Eli se les quedó mirando con atención mientras ellos hablaban y sonrió. Conan y Ai la miraron un poco confundidos.

Asi que tu hermanita te ha salvado la vida –susurró Ai- esa chica es realmente especial…

Si…si que lo es…es una de las pocas personas que te hace sonreír de verdad Haibara…

O.o qué?

No te has fijado? Ella te llama Ai y tú nunca le dices nada y no hay muchas personas, por no decir que solo Ayumi te llama así…ni siquiera a mi me dejas llamarte Ai…y sin embargo ella te llama así desde que te conoció…

Es extraño…-dijo Haibara- pero…cada vez que la veo…es como si viese a mi hermana…Kudo hazme un favor quieres?

Claro…

Prométeme que no dejarás que nada le pase a Elisabeth….

Eso no tienes ni que decirmelo Haibara, sabes que lo haré…aunque después de lo de hoy estoy seguro de que Eli sabe cuidarse solita…

La noche del concierto. Todo el pabellón estaba repleto de gente, que gritaba sin parar, sin duda antiguos fans del grupo Mitology que iban a apoyar al resto de compañeros y al resto del grupo, pero sin duda iban a rendir homenaje a Alex, mejor conocido como Endimión. Los chicos acompañaron a Javi y a Ana hasta la parte de atrás del escenario.

mucha suerte –dijo Ran

seguro que lo hacéis genial O.! –dijo Sonoko

muchas gracias daremos lo mejor de nosotros verdad Ana, Ana?

Eh? Qué decías?

Estás bien? –preguntó Kazuha

Un poco nerviosa –dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Eli se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos y le sonrió.

Tranquila Ana, lo harás muy bien…confía en ti tanto como Javi y yo confiamos en ti, solo hazlo lo mejor que sepas, dalo todo de ti…dedícaselo a Alex…

Todo saldría mucho mejor si estuvieses con nosotros…-dijo Ana

Eso no es cierto…a partir de aquí cada uno tomaremos nuestro camino –dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos las de Javi y Ana- pero nada cambiará nuestra amistad, siempre estaré con vosotros, incluso ahí fuera, en el escenario, Alex y yo estaremos con vosotros…-Ana iba a reprochar pero Eli la cortó- confía en ti…todo saldrá bien –Ana sonrió y los tres se abrazaron- mucha suerte! –los dos chicos salieron hacia el escenario mientras los otros se dirigían hacia sus asientos en primera fila y en lugar privilegiado.

Nene-chan, no vienes? –preguntó Conan

No, prefiero quedarme aquí para darles mi apoyo moral disfrutad del concierto -Conan asintió, se dirigieron a sus asientos. Era un sitio realmente privilegiado, se veía todo el escenario además de la pantalla gigante. El concierto comenzó, Javi y Ana eran los líderes, cada uno estaba dando lo mejor de si. Javi atraía muchos gritos de chicas jóvenes, era el auténtico líder, se paseaba por el escenario como quería, parecía estar en su salsa. Ana llenaba el pabellón de gritos, parecía mucho más confiaba, aunque Ran notaba las canciones que eran cantadas originalmente por Ana y las que debían ser de Eli, como las diferencias entre las canciones de Javi y las de Alex. Conan y Heiji fliparon con Ana y las otras chicas, en algunas canciones parecían muy provocativas, Heiji murmuró

Oye Kudo, espero que las que cantan las canciones tan provocativas no sean de Eli…

Yo voto por que si…-contestó Ai.

Siguieron observando el concierto, era genial, las canciones eran increíbles y había muchas imágenes del grupo en la pantalla, los cuatro en una hamburguesería, en la playa, discutiendo, riendo, componiendo incluso durmiendo, en todas esas fotos y videos Eli parecía diferente, mas…infantil pensó Conan e inmediatamente miró al fondo del escenario, donde Elisabeth miraba detrás de una cortina, su hermana había madurado de golpe. Y una vez más Shinichi sintió otro golpe de cariño hacia su hermana.

las canciones están bien, Helios y Eos se están esforzando al máximo –dijo un espectador

si pero…no tiene nada que ver con Selene…ella…es la diosa…la verdad es que la esperaba en este concierto…-dijo otro, Heiji y Conan estaban bastante atentos a la conversación

yo tambien…aunque fue un duro golpe para ella…tal vez deberia estar aquí…

seguro que esta aquí..observando desde algún lugar eh que pasa? –las luces se apagaron y la voz de Ana sonó.

Hemos llegado al centro del concierto y es aquí donde quiero cantar esta canción, una canción que jamás llegó a los discos, ni a los mejores rankings, si no que se quedó en una simple maqueta, pero es muy especial…porque es la última canción que Selene y Alex compusieron juntos…se que todos sabéis que yo no soy Selene, pero haré lo posible por transmitiros todo lo que ellos quisieron expresar….

La música comenzó, Ana parecía preparada para cantar cuando una voz muy dulce comenzó a cantar la canción. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, sobre todo Javi y Ana que se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que pasaba, el público murmuraba un poco hasta que uno de los espectadores gritó

ES SELENE! ESA ES LA VOZ DE SELENE!

Ana y Javi se dieron la vuelta, el fondo del escenario se abría, el humo invadía el suelo y una figura comenzó a resurgir del fondo del escenario. Con el pelo totalmente suelto, una camiseta escotada y unos vaqueros con su nombre bordado, con pasos lentos mirando a todo el pabellón y sin parar de cantar con una dulce voz, aparecía Elisabeth en medio de ese escenario. Ana comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía y Javi se había emocionado también. Eli cantaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma mirando al cielo, dedicándole la canción a esa persona que les dejó ese día hacía un año. Cuando la canción terminó Eli comenzó a hablar.

buenas noches a todos! Gracias por su bienvenida! Hace hoy un año, nos arrebataron a una persona muy querida para nosotros, esa persona era Helios o como nosotros le conocíamos, Alex. Hace hoy un año hice una promesa a mi misma y a él, que no descansaría, que no volvería a cantar….hasta que atrapase yo misma a su asesino…y al fin..le he atrapado –el publico empezó a gritar y a alabar a Eli- pero…no lo he hecho sola…se lo debo a tres personas muy especiales, a Javier Jiménez, a Conan Edogawa y a Heiji Hattori, sin ellos…yo jamás hubiese podido hacerlo, gracias -el publico siguió gritando- pero…yo jamás lo hubiese echo si Ana y Javi no me hubiesen mandado con mi hermano…solo a él le debo estar aquí esta noche, a él le debo…el valor de haber regresado a España, el valor de haberme enfrentado a mis miedos, el valor de volverme a subir a este escenario y volver a cantar una canción…te lo debo todo a ti Shinichi…se que no estas aquí como te gustaria..pero también se que me oyes…gracias hermanito y ahora que continúe el concierto!

Eli comenzó a cantar sus canciones como eran originalmente, pero Conan casi no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla y retener la emoción, esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón. Ai miró a Conan de reojo, las gafas le ocultaban los ojos, pero la chica sabía que tendría los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa dulce al comprobar que el pequeño detective también tenía momentos de debilidad. Aquella noche, ninguna estrella del cielo brilló más que aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada que inundaba todo el estadio.

Aeropuerto de Málaga.

joooooooo no me puedo creer que nos tengamos que ir ya…si hace poco que vinimos…

vamos Sonoko –dijo Ran- mira el lado positivo, así podras ver a Makoto

Makoto? –preguntó Eli- quien es ese?

-/- nadie nadie…

bueno –dijo Javi- es hora de la despedida…cuidaros...-abrazó a Ran, a Kazuha y a Sonoko- Hattori –dijo estrechando su mano- espero volver a verte…

claro que si –dijo él con una sonrisa- sabes? Tal vez tendrías que meterte a detective, tienes madera de investigador…

tu crees? Bueno por probar…adios Conan, nunca había visto a un niño de tu edad tan valiente, Ai, ten esto es para ti –dijo pasandole una cajita- era de mi hermana, es su última posesión, y quiero que te lo quedes tu –Ai abrió la cajita y vió un colgante con una estrella

no puedo aceptarlo…

claro que si…quiero que te lo quedes…te dará suerte –dijo le puso el colgante en el cuello y le dio un fuerte abrazo- es uno de mis presentimientos…cuidate Ai, cuidate mucho…

Adios –los abrazos iban y venían- ya sabéis cuando queráis volver a España, aquí estamos nosotros…

Lo mismo digo –dijo Eli- mi casa es muy grande, y para vosotros estará siempre abierta –le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ana que se había puesto a llorar y otro fuerte a Javi- hasta pronto Javi…

Hasta pronto…-dijo él con una sonrisa

Javi, se sincero…qué sientes cuando yo me voy?

Ehh?

Contesta…

Pues…me da mucha pena…

Bien, ahora quiero que compares el sentimiento que tienes al saber que yo me voy al que tendrás cuando otra persona te diga que se va…ok?

Ehh…si claro…-Los chicos entraron en la sala de embarque- bueno Ana podemos ir algun día no?

Tal vez tú puedas ir…

Tu no vendrías?

No podría…

Y eso?

En…en la facultad de música de Inglaterra…

Como?

Mis padres quieren que vaya a la facultad en Inglaterra…

Que? Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Cuando te vas?

La semana que viene…

La semana que viene? –Javi se quedó helado, no podía pensar…de repente sintió una gran angustia…le dolía el pecho…no podía respirar…le entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar "recuerdo: quiero que compares el sentimiento que tienes al saber que yo me voy al que tendrás cuando otra persona te diga que se va…ok?"- eso es…a, ahora lo entiendo…estaba totalmente confundido…

Yo quería explicartelo pero…

No te vayas…-dijo mirando el suelo- no me dejes solo…

No estás solo…hay muchos que están contigo…

No es lo mismo…yo te necesito…fui tan ciego…ahora que he abierto los ojos…no quiero que me dejes…

Javi…

En otra parte del aeropuerto apoyada en una barandilla había unos ojos que observaban la escena.

tu lo sabías no? Nene-chan?

Si…me di cuenta cuando volvimos…normal…un año juntos, apoyándose el uno en el otro era inevitable y yo me alegro…

Pero y tu que va a hacer?

Yo? Seguiré esperando…a que alguien me encuentre…

Yo no lo esperaría –dijo Sonoko- yo iría a buscarle…

Paso ¬¬, soy demasiado vaga jajaja

Desde luego ¬¬ -dijo Sonoko- aun me cuesta creer que sea la hermana de ese desentonado con esa voz que tienes…y esa humildad…imposible…si Kudo es un completo idiota…

Será un idiota –dijo Kazuha- pero es bien guapo no Ran?

o/o Kazuha!

Oye Kudo…-dijo Heiji mirando a Conan de reojo- qué te traes tú con Kazuha?

Yo? –dijo el asustado- yo nada…solo que la chica tiene buen gusto eso es todo…

Que? VEN AQUÏ MOCOSO! DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE! ÒÓ

SOCORROOOOOOOOOO NENE-CHAN AYUDAME!

No Conan, esta vez te la buscaste tu solito….

SOCORROOOOOOOOO –dijo mientras Heiji le perseguía sin parar. Todos reían sin saber que su futuro iba a complicarse un poco más.


End file.
